The Truth About Broken Glass and Scissors
by gift of the gabz
Summary: As everyone knows, appearances can be deceiving. "Get off him!" Rade Friendship. #ZenRadeContest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. Dan Schneider is the real genius.**

No one ever claimed Hollywood Arts was a regular school. However they weren't immune to the social hierarchies that ruled other schools, theirs was just slightly different. So as Beck Oliver wandered the halls on that particular Friday he couldn't help but notice everyone seemed to be a little _off_ - well at least more so than usual - himself included.

It had been four days since he'd seen his girlfriend, hell, four days since _anyone_ had seen her. He remembered her leaving on Monday afternoon, a dangerous and expectant smirk on her face as she waited between the doors. The rest of the students were lined against their lockers not willing to make a move until Jade left, in fear of what she'd do. Suddenly a high pitched squeal of pain had echoed down the hallway, making Jade's eyes twinkle in amusement before she sipped her coffee and disappeared through the doors. The red streaks in her hair, catching in the sunlight before his view was blocked by Tori.

He had been surprised when Jade had been… well not _okay _per say but not violent when he'd told her that Tori and he had to stay after school to work on the scene they had to write. All she'd done was smile in Tori's direction, waving her hand in what would have been a friendly gesture had it not been for the freshly sharpened pair of scissors dangling from her fingertips.

So he'd been understandably concerned when both Tori and Jade had failed to show up before the bell for first period on Tuesday. However when the Latina had burst into Sikowitz's class dripping with sweat, rambling on about Trina, no car, yoga and a movie, he'd breathed sigh of relief. Having no classes with Jade for the rest of the morning, Beck figured he'd just ask her what he'd done wrong at lunch because she was clearly avoiding him for a reason.

It was only at lunch when everyone was gathered round their table and Trina approached did they realise there was no usual 'no one likes you' comment from Jade or some borderline disturbing remark from Rex that everyone began to worry. Thinking back on their day, everyone slowly began to realise that they hadn't caught a glimpse of Robbie, Rex or Jade since Yesterday.

Then almost as if it were practiced they all turned to him.

He'd taken one look at their faces, ranging from confused to concerned and pulled out his phone sending a text to Jade as Cat sent one to Robbie. As if responding to another silent cue, they all relaxed slightly knowing their job was done and they wouldn't be able to do anything more until either Cat or himself received a reply. Luckily it appeared to be only their group who seemed to notice that it wasn't just Jade missing.

Beck was actually kind of amazed that they'd all noticed Jade's absence so quickly but he figured the lack of someone screaming, crying and/or running away had made them curious.

However when Wednesday morning rolled around and both Robbie _and _Jade had been radio silent for over twenty four hours, he began to grow nervous. Of course on the outside he answered everyone's questions on whether Jade had killed Robbie with a certain 'no, of course not.' because she wasn't capable of such a thing. Right?

Needless to say he'd texted her five more times before lunch.

Their group convened in Black Box Theatre, determined to wait out their lunch period away from the confused, curious stares of the rest of the school and their never ending questions. Yes, they were well aware that their actions would only garner a stronger response from the student body but they needed a break.

It was scarily quiet without Jade and Robbie and by extension Rex.

No one was threatening or leering. There was no one around to calm Cat down when some one offended her in that weird way only Robbie and Jade understood.

In fact the little redhead was looking worse for wear, though she still smiled it was a little less brighter than Yesterday and the blue circles slightly showing under her eyes spoke volumes of her inner distress.

So when she asked if they'd be back tomorrow, the only thing Beck could do was pull Cat closer and nod his head, hoping to whoever was listening that he wasn't about to be made a liar.

The hallway next to their lockers had become a sort of memorial sight for the students, leaving various gifts and offerings for that was the only thing that could have explained why two of their own had dropped off the face of the Earth. So, you can imagine everyone's surprise when Robbie stepped through the doors of Hollywood Arts on Thursday morning, five minutes before the bell, with slightly furrowed eyebrows but otherwise looking the same as usual.

Robbie approached his locker, looking at the gifts as if it was nothing new and proceeded to get his things for class only cutting his finger once on the broken glass that remained hidden underneath the layer of baby bottle tips that covered the exterior of his locker.

He often wondered if people realised the destructive element hidden in his locker but given that people shied away from the area because of Jade, he figured it was a good bet they hadn't.

Shutting the locker he dismissed the looks he was given figuring it was more to do with the fact that he was Rex-less as opposed to anything else. At least that's what he thought until he was cornered and confronted by a furious Cat, Beck, Tori and André.

Beck had looked down in shame, once Robbie had explained that there was a family emergency and he'd left his phone at home for the last few days and since he only returned this morning it was currently sitting on his nightstand charging. Meaning he hadn't gotten any of their messages.

He noticed the way Robbie's eyes darkened when Cat mentioned everyone believing Jade had killed him but figured it was out of fear, especially given that he started laughing curtly moments later.

However as the day progressed, Beck noticed Robbie had not only raced home in his free period to grab his phone but he had been basically texting non-stop, the furrow between his brows only increasing with each response until he got up and walked out of the class and school altogether. Glancing at his phone, Beck was once again reminded that Jade had still not replied to any of his texts, though he'd had to have sent well over fifty by now.

By lunch everyone was talking about the fact that Robbie - the teacher's pet, 'never get into trouble' Robbie - had ditched school.

Slumping down at his seat at their table, Beck couldn't help but groan in frustration as his phone remained silent. Glancing around he noticed André had a gallon of chocolate milk next to him and seemed to be content drinking straight from the bottle, hoping it would solve his problems. Tori had worn dark clothes in what seemed like an effort to make it feel like Jade was here and Cat, well Cat was the worst.

The usually bubbly girl, looked so sad you'd have thought someone had ran over her dog and grandma at the same time. Her red-velvet hair was hanging limply and appeared to have been combed through by her hands numerous time. She'd skipped her candy flavoured lip gloss altogether and her eyes were red rimmed thanks to what appeared to be lack of sleep.

As he looked around the rest of the courtyard, Beck was amazed to realise that it appeared the majority of the student body seemed lost without Jade and Robbie. Sinjin had even voluntarily located and climbed into a nearby trashcan. While some of the others were watching videos Robbie and Rex had made on the slap and a few had even put Jade's 'Things I hate' videos on a projector so everyone could see.

It was watching those desperate acts that Beck broke his promise to Jade and his decision was made. Flipping open his phone, he searched through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for and pressed call.

He'd waited with baited breath for Mr West to answer the phone only to be surprised when it was picked up by Mrs West who's voice seemed to be filled with exhaustion. After learning that Jade wasn't feeling well, he'd immediately decided to run over there after school but his unannounced plan was preemptively shut down by Mrs West.

Contrary to what most people assumed, Jade's parents were some of the nicest people he'd ever met. Her father was a very respected detective and Jade's mother was an amazing nurse. He knew they'd met on a case - when he'd asked once they'd simply replied that it was one that involved a little boy and girl who'd do anything for each other - but other than that he knew very little about the pair and Jade had made him swear to keep it that way.

While their jobs meant they often left Jade by herself, he knew she knew they loved her very much. So the refusal sent off alarms that had been building in his mind since Monday. It had taken all his will power not to run over there and demand to be let in. So once he'd relayed the message to the group he lay his head in his hands and ignored his friends' attempts at comfort while the insanity that had fallen over the rest of the courtyard only escalated.

So as Beck looked hesitantly around on Friday he understood why he was garnering a few worried looks. When he'd walked out of his RV this morning his mother had been doing some gardening - well she had been until she jumped in shock and ran over to check that he was feeling okay. Beck had been too scared to look in the mirror this morning, his hair had felt greasy instead of fluffy, he could feel a pimple forming on his cheek and he was sure he'd missed a few buttons on his shirt but he'd brushed off his mother's concerns, as he simply slid into his truck and began his way to school.

As he re-examined the halls he couldn't help the way his eyes widened at not only the actions of the students but the teachers as well. Lane was curled into a ball in the corner rocking slightly, not sure what to do with the sudden craziness that had taken over his students. Sikowitz was dressed in a suit, sans coconut with his hair combed back neatly - the only sign that the apocalypse wasn't directly upon them was the fact that he hadn't shaved his beard and that he still wasn't wearing shoes.

Moving over to Jade's locker, he lent against it, ignoring the plastic handles sticking into his back and grateful that he'd finally learnt about the two blades that could cause some serious bleeding if you leant too heavily on the door. Glancing at Robbie's locker he was once again taken aback by how different their too lockers were.

Sure, everyone had their own style but scissors right next to baby bottles, that was almost comical. Ironically he was pretty sure both Jade and Robbie referred to their choice as bringing memories of 'happier times'.

Feeling a shadow cast over him, Beck didn't move assuming it'd be Robbie. However slowly but surely his other senses set to work and he noticed the way the hallway had immediately silenced. He felt shivers run down his spine in a way only Jade could do and finally smelt her. He'd never been able to put a specific name to the smell but he figured it was a mix of her perfume, shampoo and something completely her.

His eyes snapped open and he looked her over, noticing she looked exactly the same as always. Looking into her eyes, he noticed they were more closed off than they had been in a while, reminding him of how they were when he'd first met the mysterious girl. His lips curled into a smile before faltering slightly when her completely neutral expression held. Stepping forward, he ignored all her signs of warning and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her finally comply and move her arms around his waist too.

Jade's eyes roamed around the halls taking in the looks of all the students. Sending them a glare, one she was sure lacked the usual power, she watched as the majority of them sighed or smiled in relief before turning away in fear.

The response was enough to make her eyebrows pull together before she noticed the offerings still sitting in front of her locker, but behind Beck. She remembered Robbie mentioning them but she'd thought he'd been exaggerating.

Subtly trying to pull back from Beck, her eyes never settled on one place, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she clutched her plain silver scissors tighter.

Beck frowned as Jade squirmed in his arms. Giving up, he stepped back unable to mask the hurt that flittered across his face when he realised that after four days apart she was hurrying to escape his arms. However it appeared that momentarily slip in his cool guy, emotionless façade didn't matter as Jade's attention wasn't focused on him anyway.

Jade startled as Beck's hand slipped into her own but did not let it show. Clutching her scissors tighter, feeling the blade digging into her palm slightly she continued to search the halls, her anxiety rising as she didn't spot the curly haired freak she was looking for. Flipping the scissors in her hand, she listened as the blades sliced against each other giving her a sense of control at the reassuring sound.

Desperately trying to be grateful for the fact that his girlfriend was finally with him again, Beck ignored the fact that she wasn't with him mentally. Pulling her towards Sikowitz's class, he was thrilled to see that their crazy teacher had located a coconut, shed his tie and was happily sipping his milk as he disappeared down the hall ahead of them.

Beck knew that everyone in the school was working on slowly going back to normal and that now all that remained was a snarky, mean, frightening comment from Jade.

Feeling her tense up beside him, he noticed that Tori had just entered the hallway with André and Robbie and fought to keep the smile off his face as he realised this was the moment they'd been waiting for.

"Get off him!"

_**A/N Thats all for now. This will probably be five chapters long. Let me know what you thought. Gabz :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's body was shaking as the words left her mouth. "I said get off." Venom dripped from every word and she briefly wondered if anyone could detect the undertone of fear.

The words echoed through the hallway causing all the students to turn in confusion. They looked to Beck in confusion, noticing no one - especially not Tori Vega - was even close to the boy, in fact in honor of Jade's return it seemed as if everyone had decided to stay away from him. It helped that without Jade around it seemed that he'd forgotten that proper grooming required a shower.

Beck turned to his girlfriend confused. He followed the direction of her glare until he found that André now had Robbie in a friendly headlock trapped against the locker. He - unlike Jade - knew they had a stage fighting class this week and figured André was probably just practicing. However they both seemed oblivious to Jade's current state.

Eyeing the way her fingers were tightening around the now open pair of scissors to the point that a trail of blood was now travelling down her palm, Beck froze in fear.

"Get off him, _now_!" The pure rage dripping from her words caused everyone to take another step back as they watched Jade shake. They'd never seen her this mad.

Without having a chance to respond, Beck watched as Robbie and Jade moved simultaneously. Jade ripped her hands from his and charged forward her hand raised, the blade shining dangerously in the sunlight. Robbie on the other hand surged upward with his elbow out, ignoring the scream of pain from André as he took the hit that resulted in the other boy on the ground as Robbie caught Jade just before the scissors made contact with their target.

"Jade…" Robbie's voice was soft but in command as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, restraining her movement. Her hair tickled his neck as she shook her head against him, clinging to her blinding rage. He ignored the stunned faces of everyone around him at both their actions, instead wrinkling his nose at the smell of urine he was sure was coming from Sinjin.

"Jadey, focus." Uncurling her fingers from around the scissors he listened as they dropped to the floor with a clash, before turning her around so her front was facing him, looking into her haunted blue eyes. Ripping a part of his undershirt, Robbie wrapped it around her hand, trying to ignore the way her blood immediately stained the white material and the memories it drew forth.

He felt her curl into his chest as he led her over to the janitors closet, sending the students who hadn't already run when they'd seen Jade charging with the scissors a Jade worthy glare that had them fleeing within seconds. Exhaling as he moved them closer, he rubbed his thumb over her wrist hoping to calm her.

Robbie watched as Beck remained frozen in place, staring at the blood covered scissors with absolute shock. Shaking his head he was stuck between being glad that the boy wasn't about to witness Jade's break down and absolute frustration at the fact that now when Jade needed him he was completely useless.

Hearing Jade whimper against him, Robbie turned back to the girl in his arms and ushered her into the place she seemed to have claimed as her own within this school. Flicking the door shut he sighed as he tried to keep his memories from overwhelming him.

Robbie slid against the back wall, keeping her cocooned in his arms as he listened to her fear filled gasps. "Shh, Jade. It's okay, everything's fine." Pulling his phone out of his pocket he quickly pressed speed dial 3, holding his breath as the call went through. Hearing his name echoing back down the phone, Robbie rested his head on top of Jade's knowing he needed to keep calm to make it through this conversation.

"Hey, Mr West. There was a problem at school. Yeah Jade's not doing too well." Robbie's hand clenched in Jade's shirt as he rocked them slightly, knowing it would do none of them any good for Robbie to yell at her father. However as he thought back to what had happened in the hall and Jade's screams, he couldn't help the anger in his voice as he spoke again. "I told you she wasn't ready yet. She had an exact replica of those scissors. She was about to stab André."

He waited patiently as he heard Mr West sigh down the phone and realized he was being unreasonable, as he heard his own father's voice in the background worriedly asking what was wrong. "I'm sorry, I was out of line. Look can you just come get us. There's no way she can finish today."

Throwing the phone across the room, he raked a hand through his hair as he heard it shatter against the opposite wall. Robbie moved his hands back to to run along Jade's arms as her shakes finally subsided. He could feel her hand pressing against his chest and felt his own eyes water at her pain. "Jadey please. I need you to focus on me. I need you to remember what happened. Remember how we got out. Remember that we're no longer there."

Jade's usually bright blue eyes were dull and distant as they locked on Robbie's brown ones, seeking out the familiar security she always found there. She felt his hands wipe away the tears and mascara she was sure was running down her cheeks. Moving his shirt down, she traced the scars on his chest, unable to ignore the blood she was picturing flowing from them when they were freshly inflicted. Running her hand further down his shirt, she pulled at the bottom ignoring the slight huff he gave as she pushed it up his chest, her hand pressing firmly against his side, leaning her head against his chest as she'd done all those years ago.

Robbie collected Jade's hands in his own, drawing her attention from his scars - scars that refused to let them forgot about the past completely. Tipping her chin up, he looked into her eyes frowning when he saw she was still lost in the past. Running his hand through her hair, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Jade, where are we?" His words were soft and gentle as he watched her eyes dart around the room unseeingly before settling back on his as they filled with tears.

Her lip trembled as she took a breath, mouthing words against his skin before sound managed to emerge. "We have to be quiet, Robbie. He'll come for us. I won't let him hurt you again."

Blinking back tears at her quiet voice, Robbie tried to figure out how to draw her out of her memories. Brushing his thumb against her cheek, he felt his heart clench as he realized the option with the most success would be to help her play the memory out and then get her out of the school as quickly as possible. Preferably with as little collateral damage as possible. He knew it would be a while under their dads could get here and explain to the school what happened but for now his main concern was what it always was - Jade.

"It's okay Jadey. I've got a plan." Smoothing her hair down, he ignored the undisguised fear in her eyes and forced himself to continue. "I'll distract him and you have to run. Don't look back, just get somewhere safe. You have to promise me?" Robbie felt his heart break as he recalled what really happened next.

As Jade crawled further into his arms, he felt powerless as she cowered in fear once again, moving as far from the door as possible. Feeling her jump, Robbie desperately tried to calm her even as he heard the echo of the door slamming against the concrete wall in his ears.

"He's coming. Don't go Robbie. Don't do it. I'm fine, I promise. Please… you can't leave me." Jade's words were whispered in his ear as she clung to his neck. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the door had opened and closed but he didn't have time to worry about that.

Pulling her off him he placed her on the floor gently, stepping in front of her, grasping her face in his hands he continued to wipe the tears streaming down her face. He knew what was coming now and he had no choice. Hearing the slap in his mind, Robbie continued on. "No don't touch her!" It took everything in him not to get sucked into the memories like Jade but he refused to let either of them become that monster's puppet.

Jade winced as she watched Robbie's body get thrown around like a rag doll. Her face stung from being backhanded but she refused to let _him_ see her cry even more. "Robbie!"

"Jade, run!" Robbie's heart rate was through the roof as he watched Jade hold herself much like she had when she was little. He was grateful the scissors had been left out in the hallway as he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop her from completing the reenactment this time.

"No. I won't leave you." Jade looked into Robbie's eyes seeing the demand in them, shaking her head, she tried to ignore him. She couldn't run and leave him here. He always protected her, now it was her turn. Eyeing the scissors on the kitchen bench, Jade raced out of the room and grabbed them before she could change her mind. Seeing the phone, she quickly called 911 knowing it could be the only chance they had. She knew that the lady on the phone had said to stay where she was but she knew Robbie didn't have that time. Coming back in, she saw the disappointment in Robbie's eyes but knew she had to save him. "Get of him!"

Robbie took Jade back into his arms, knowing she was too far in her memories to do any real damage to anyone but herself at this point. "I said get off." Robbie shivered as he remembered seeing the fire that had burned in her eyes as she looked at the man who had caused them so much pain. "Get off him, now!"

Jade saw the scissors slicing easily through _his _flesh and for the first time in years she felt safe. She felt powerful. However that feeling immediately fled as she looked over at Robbie, _he _had thrown her Robbie when she'd stabbed him.

Tiny shards of broken glass were scattered across his chest, but what worried her was the larger shard sticking from his side. "Robbie, no…" Ripping the scissors from _his_ chest, Jade hurried across the room needing to be by Robbie's side. Needing him to protect her like always. Needing to protect him from everything as well.

Her tears started up again as she listened to the quiet rasps leaving her best friend. Her brother. Whether he technically was or not didn't matter. They'd been through hell and come out together and there was no way she was going to let him go now.

Stroking his forehead gently, she cried and pleaded for him to stay with her. The tips of her hair slowly started soaking up Robbie's blood. She heard sirens in the background and looked back at _him _only to discover _he _was getting up, a murderous glint in his eyes. Usually _he _just wanted to cause them pain but Jade knew this was different.

Touching the scissors at her side, she held them up in warning, praying that help was closer than it sounded. Pulling Robbie's body to the wall, she sat in front of him, her eyebrow cocked daring _him _to try again. No one was going to hurt her Robbie not while she was alive to do something about it.

Just as _he _charged in their direction, the front door was broken down and officers flooded the room. Two of them - who were in suits not uniforms - headed her way and even though she knew she could trust them she was still unable to put down the scissors. Feeling Robbie's hand wrap around her's she looked back at him, his unfocused eyes the last thing she saw before the world went black.

- BROKEN GLASS & SCISSORS -

Jade blinked as she sat up in confusion. Slowly she became aware of a familiar pair of hands, holding her face and as her eyes focused, she found Robbie's concerned brown eyes staring back at her.

"Oh, Robbie." Jade wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, one of her hands fisting in his shirt as the other knotted securely in his hair as she breathed him in. "You're alive."

Robbie looked up as he heard a throat clear behind him. His eyes widened as he realized the whole gang and Trina were standing beside the closed door now inside the janitor's closet. He would have apologized for André's black eye and swollen face, but well, if it wasn't for him Jade may have made it to first period before flipping out, so suddenly he didn't feel so remorseful.

Holding Jade tighter, knowing she wasn't ready to let go just yet, he smiled up at them. "Hey, guys."

"'_Hey, guys_' that's the best you've got Shapiro. You're currently wrapped around _my _emotional girlfriend and all you can say is 'hey, guys'. What the hell just happened?" While the others had all voiced their own complaints - well except Trina who was surprisingly quiet - Beck's question was the loudest and the most angry.

Feeling trapped, Robbie wished Jade was here to help him but knew she would do more harm than good right now, subtlety squeezing her hand he steadied himself before turning back to Beck.

Swallowing loudly, Robbie attempted to prolong the inevitable, glancing once at the door hoping that something would save him from this. He may be dealing with everything better than Jade but if he had to explain what happened, have to recall the darkest chapter of his childhood, well then he wouldn't be that way for much longer and he needed to stay strong for his Jadey.

"And Scene!" The voice echoed through the door, an almost perfect solution to his problem had it not been the fact that Jade was still unable to let go of him. Luckily it appeared everyone was too distracted by Sikowitz's weird timing to notice him quietly conversing with Jade as he tried to get them safely out of this.

"Okay Jade, you're going to need to act like everything is alright for the next few minutes and then we're going to get out of here." He felt Jade shake her head against his neck as another silent sob overcame her. "Please, Jadey for me." Rubbing his hand across her back reassuringly he was grateful when she moved back against the wall, her face taking on an expression of ambivalence as she looked up at their teacher appearing bored. Robbie was incredibly aware of her thigh pressed tightly against his but he knew this was the only way she was going to be able to pull through this.

Sikowitz sipped on his coconut nonchalantly as he ignored the questions Tori and Beck kept throwing at him, waiting until he saw Jade and Robbie were ready. "I wanted to see if two of my best students were still in tip-top acting shape after so many missed days. So when I saw Jade walking into school this morning I set them a little acting challenge." Sikowitz grinned deviously at the others trusting that they already knew how sudden his challenges could come on.

"I'd told Robbie he was going to be tested in the next few days but I hadn't told him when or how. I was very impressed with the way he ran with it and of course Trina thank you for alerting me to the start of my scene, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

André watched as Sikowitz smiled proudly at Jade and Robbie, congratulating them in their own weird way, scowling as he touched the very real bruising his teacher's insanity had caused them.

"Now the rest of you get to class, I need to talk with my three puppets and go see the Principal to explain all this. Rest assured I have explained to the rest of the students what was happening, so they should all be relatively calm by now."

Beck nodded, knowing something was still up with Jade but grateful that this whole thing had turned out to be another one of Sikowitz's crazy acting challenges. However he was certain that even with an explanation the entire school was going to be even more weary of Jade for a while. Moving with the rest of the gang out of the janitors closet, he let himself be dragged off to whatever class he was supposed to be in now, wanting more than anything to be near Jade again but not willing to see what happened if he disobeyed Sikowitz - the guy had a tendency to throw things and coconuts aren't exactly soft.

Closing the door behind the parting group, Sikowitz turned to Jade and Robbie, his face turning serious as he peered at the two. "I may have covered for you but I will need an explanation for this." His eyebrows rose as he watched as Jade ignored him completely before crawling back into Robbie's arms, resting her head against his shoulder and falling asleep.

Despite what many believed he'd seen the softer side to Jade but her actions now were concerning him, he'd never seen her this… weak.

He'd seen the way she cried silently in the Black Box Theatre after Tori had kissed Beck and once again after Tori had gotten the lead in one too many plays. That alone had made him want to forget his teaching morals and give Jade the lead but he knew none of the plays would have done Jade's acting justice as she was far beyond the level of most of the kids he taught. Secretly he was hoping she'd write something amazing and insist that she star in it and she had until Tori's _Prome_ got in the way - something he'd been forced to agree to when the rest of the faculty had told him to cancel Jade's play for being too disturbing. At the time he'd honestly thought blaming Tori's Prome was better than telling her the truth.

However, that night was also the first night he noticed there was something more between Robbie and Jade. That she relied on him in a way even Beck couldn't fill. He'd watched as Robbie snuck into the janitors closet after Jade. Since he'd expecting to hear Robbie's dying screams, Sikowitz had been incredibly surprised when he overheard Robbie calming a hysterical Jade. In that moment he realized that while there were very few things he regretted in his teaching career, not fighting for Jade's play was probably his biggest regret.

So his surprise when he crept into the theatre later that night to discover Jade performing her play for Robbie was significantly less than what it could have been had he not been privy to the earlier comforting. He'd slunk down in the back row and been absolutely enthralled with Jade's performance despite the fact that the play itself made him so scared he was surprised that he didn't wet himself. However the most surprising event of the night was the huge, genuine smile on her face when she finished and Robbie gave her a standing ovation before gathering her into a tight hug. Having felt that he'd overstayed his welcome, Sikowitz had disappeared as silently as he'd arrived, neither noticing his presence even though the whole incident had left it's mark.

A mark that had come in handy when Trina had burst through his classroom door earlier and demanded he come with her. It was so rare to hear such a serious request from the older Vega that he hadn't even given it a second thought, just been grateful that his class wasn't in yet. She'd told him that Robbie and Jade were in trouble and that he needed to wait for her text before doing exactly as it said and for once Sikowitz did not question anything. So when he'd finally entered the closet and seen the relief in Robbie's eyes and terror in Jade's he knew he'd done the right thing.

He watched as Robbie slowly used just his legs and the wall to lift himself to a standing position, keeping Jade securely in his arms, the ease with which he'd done it indicating it wasn't the first time they'd ended up in such a position.

Once he was standing, Sikowitz was surprised to see Jade's arms wrap around Robbie's neck and a small content smile form on her face as she curled in closer to his chest.

"Thanks Sikowitz."

The gratitude in Robbie's tone startled the teacher and he wondered just how much he'd missed. Sure he saw the bloodied scissors in the hallway on his way to the closet but from the way all three of his students were acting, he knew there was a lot more to this story than met the eye.

"Don't thank me, it was Trina's idea." Sikowitz commented offhandedly as he slowly moved the three of them out of the closet and in the direction of the principal's office.

Trina blushed as Robbie looked over at her. She'd been keeping their secret for eight years it wasn't as if she was going to let everything fall apart now. Especially given that neither Robbie or Jade knew she knew anything anyway. She quite liked her face the way it was and she'd seen what those two would do for each other.

"Trina, I can't explain how much-"

"It's no problem Robbie." Seeing the uncertainty on the ventriloquist's face, Trina hurried to reassure him. "Really." She finally released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding when Robbie nodded his head reluctantly accepting her dismissal.

As they turned to enter the office, all four were halted by two very deep, very loud, very worried voices.

"Jade!" Mr Shapiro's concerned voice echoed down the hallway as they approached the group, seeing her body in Robbie's arms forced even more memories to flood his mind than he'd already experienced this week.

"Robbie, are you okay." Robbie smiled at the way his father and Jade's dad had managed to ask about the wrong kid. He had been certain that he was right when he told Jade that just because she was adopted by the Wests and he was adopted by the Shapiros that it didn't mean that they were just that couple's child but rather they were all a family and this just reinforced his belief.

Running his eyes across both fathers he couldn't help the ball of worry and empathy that formed when he noticed that the two detectives looked exhausted and he was fairly certain neither of them had shaved since Monday.

Looking up at Mr West, Robbie moved Jade slightly in his arms, making sure he could see the bandage on her hand and the blood that had finally set across the wound. "She _really_ shouldn't have come today." He felt Mr West's hand squeeze his shoulder in thanks before his father opened the door to the principal's office.

"I guess we have a lot to explain. Robbie, take Jade and go to my car, we'll be out soon but if it gets too much just take her home and I'll get a ride back with your father." Robbie nodded once watching as Mr West, his father and Sikowitz disappeared into the mahogany office, in which he could already see Lane and their Principal.

Hurrying to the parking lot, Robbie was very grateful for the tinted windows on Mr West's car that would give the pair some much needed privacy. Sliding into the back seat with Jade, he pushed her hair back from her forehead gently, surprised when the door on the other side of the car opened and Trina quietly slipped in.

**A/N Hope that answers a few of your questions. The rest of the explanation will take place in the next (and final) chapter ~ Gabz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just to clarify, Robbie and Jade are not biologically related to each other or the Wests or the Shapiros at all. They were both in foster care and taken in by the same person (the aforementioned monster also referred to as just **_**he/him) **_**and then lated adopted by their respective parents. I know it may not follow protocol but hey it's fanfiction.**

"Why'd you do it?" Robbie's voice was hushed as he clutched Jade a little tighter in his arms at the moment she was completely defenseless and although Trina had helped earlier he wasn't sure why she'd helped or if he could trust her.

Trina sighed at Robbie's question. She understood that it was only fair of him to ask, especially since she had entered the car and everything, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to share her secret yet. She'd been so careful over the years, not giving even the slightest hint to anyone that she knew more than she should or that there was even more to their story. As such it was rather hard to suddenly vocalize what she knew.

She understood that the proper thing to do was to have waited outside the car or even turn around and go back to her class but just like all those years ago she was unable to leave their sides until she knew they were relatively okay.

Running a hand through her hair, Trina thought over that day eight years ago and realized it was only right that she started from there. "You have to understand, I know how I act and what everyone thinks of me. Just like I know that you and Jade act differently in front of everyone else on purpose as well. It's actually funny to think that it was _because _of you and Jade that I even realized a separation from who I am would help protect me from the evil that exists in this world. That if people couldn't see the real me then they couldn't hurt me."

Trina paused noticing that though Robbie's face was contorted in confusion, he thankfully remained silent apparently having decided to hear her out before he started asking questions.

"Tori has always been sheltered. I was a more curious child so I constantly asked questions but I think once my parents realized what their extreme honesty had done to my view of the world they completely reversed it for the few questions she asked." Looking down at Jade she studied the pale girl remembering the first time she saw her. "I'm not sure if you know, but my mother's a doctor at the same hospital as Jade's mum and my dad's an officer at the same precinct as your dad and Jade's dad. Dad says they have the highest closure rate of all the detectives."

Robbie couldn't help but laugh when he heard the pride in Trina's voice. It appeared that she really admired his dad and Mr West. It was a nice change from the usual confusion they'd received from the few people in Hollywood Arts who'd discovered their fathers' partnership. He figured the reason it was not hot gossip around the school was purely due to the fact that people feared what Jade would do to them. However if they knew just how much Jade idolized both her own father and Robbie's dad, he was sure it was spread through school faster than the rumors of his death.

"Anyway, I was nine and spent the day in the hospital with my mother for some reason I don't remember. My mother as usual had decided she couldn't handle me anymore and left me at the nurses station with the nurse who later became Jade's mum. I remember sitting there and colouring in, when my father appeared and told me to close my eyes. I heard a man screaming angrily, swearing revenge on everyone. However it sounded a little off so I couldn't help but sneak a peak."

Her breath hitched as she recalled the sight of the man who was screaming. Despite the fact that he'd obviously been bleeding from his back, she had felt the evil radiating off him and it had begun to feel suffocating. Of course the handcuffs which kept him attached to the gurney hadn't helped her view of him at all.

Trina smiled in thanks as Robbie moved a hand slightly off Jade and grasped her shaking one quickly in support. It was weird finally telling someone what she'd witnessed. For so long she'd lied to her parents and the other adults in the hospital about what she'd seen and so she figured that once she started acting like the fake Trina Vega, her parents had assumed she'd forgotten and moved on from what had happened that day.

"I saw you and Jade wheeled in behind him. You were covered in blood and glass it was rather frightening but it was Jade that terrified me. She was so pale, but the blood on her was yours and _his_ which was only on the tips of her hair and her hands, so I couldn't understand why she was so pale. She was also tiny, even smaller than Tori." Looking over at Jade now she took in all the black clothes and makeup - the barrier she'd built to protect herself - and Trina, was rather impressed as it would have been near impossible for anyone else to picture the vulnerable girl who'd been admitted that day.

"I remember my dad taking me to the precinct occasionally and I used to look at what cases the detectives were working on. I'd seen photos of abused children but it was so different in real life especially when you two were so close to my age." Though when Trina looked around she saw the sleek interior of Mr West's car all her other senses were tapping into her memory and reproducing what she'd experienced that day and it was taking everything in her to push forward.

"I'd asked my dad later what had happened since he'd been part of the officers on the scene and he'd explained that the monster who'd done that to you and Jade was your foster father and that he-" Trina trailed off as the emotions of that day washed over her again, bathing her in a mix of stifling fear and sadness. "That he'd been starving and beating you two for at least eight months."

Trina shook her head trying to clear the image from her mind. "While they took you into surgery I waited silently as my mother and Jade's mother looked her over. She was still asleep but they said it was just because of the emotional trauma of seeing you bleeding out as opposed to serious and fresh physical injuries. So once they made sure everything was as close to fine as possible, I cleaned the blood out of her hair - needing to do something to help her. I then sat by her bedside until they brought you back into the room and that's when it happened. Once you were in place with the heart monitor hooked up and beating steadily, Jade finally stirred. After hours of non-responsiveness Jade woke within ten minutes as if she knew you were both finally safe."

"I stayed silent as my mother, checked Jade over before she left promising to be back shortly to check on the two of you again - it was kind of nice to see a caring side of my mother." Trina was sure the laugh that escaped her came across as cynical and depressing but it had been exactly what her nine year old self had thought.

"It seemed as if Jade wasn't even aware of my presence as she quietly slipped from her bed and crossed the room, pulling herself up onto your bed - though I hadn't thought it possible given how frail she looked - and curled up next to you falling asleep immediately." Trina couldn't help but smile as she remembered the way Jade had looked completely innocent but even then little Trina had known Jade would destroy anyone if they tried to hurt Robbie.

She also knew that if Robbie dared tell Jade that Trina had called her frail, it would be the end of her days so as she locked eyes with Robbie she was surprised to see understanding in there before he nodded once, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm not sure if anyone actually told you, but…" Looking into his brown eyes Trina knew it was important he know the whole truth. She wasn't sure what she was expecting the truth to do but she knew if Jade and Robbie were to get through this appeal, there needed to be no more secrets and she knew Jade would rather lie straight to his face then tell Robbie the truth about this. "You died Robbie."

Seeing the shock on his face, as his eyes darted down in concern to Jade, told her what she'd always assumed - Jade had kept all of it to herself and probably threatened their parents into not telling Robbie either. "You flat lined and Jade went hysterical. She kept screaming at you to wake up. That you'd broken your promise. Nothing anyone would do could calm her down."

Trina spared a glance at the young woman sleeping peacefully in Robbie's lap. Today she had acted so much like that girl Trina had first spotted all those years ago. It was why she hadn't hesitated to get Sikowitz and it reminded Trina that underneath all that tough girl exterior was the little girl who carried around a pair of scissors and clung to Robbie because they were the only things that she had proven could keep her safe.

At one stage last year Trina had been sure Jade was going to let Beck in but then she'd seen the hurt in Jade's eyes whenever he let a girl flirt with him in front of Jade and watched as Jade would look away, desperately seeking out Robbie with her eyes for some kind of reassurance that she was going to be okay. Trina was fairly certain the final nail in Beck's coffin being his reactions around things with Tori. From voluntarily going along with the kiss to not supporting Jade when Tori won the leads and congratulating the younger Vega instead.

There were often times when Trina wished that Tori had never come to Hollywood Arts, her motive behind that generally split fifty-fifty with Tori imposing on her life here and with Tori imposing on Jade. However if anyone asked her aloud it was purely selfish reasons behind not wanting Tori here.

She also knew that she'd always lie even if she were asked in court about it but at times Trina wasn't sure anyone would see Beck alive again after some of those incidents. She'd caught sight of the fury in Robbie's eyes one too many times and it was enough to make her want to crawl into bed and hide under the covers hoping no one would come for her. Between Jade and Robbie, Trina had no doubt they could get away with making someone disappear - even if it was someone who'd be thoroughly missed by the female and some of the male population. As such she always relaxed slightly when the floppy haired boy walked through the school doors the following day.

Returning from her thoughts as Robbie placed his hand on her shoulder, she tried not to flinch away, refusing to let Robbie know how scared he made her at times. She'd rather see the monster within him occasionally rather than have him hide it and jump every time she saw him trying to figure out if this was going to be the end.

"Normal procedure stated that they were supposed to give up but no one in the room could even imagine giving up when you and Jade had fought so hard to get out in the first place." Trina took a deep breath as she forced herself to remember that it was mainly all in the past, that Robbie had survived and he'd pulled Jade through with him. "Jade's mother was a second away from giving her a sedative and you came back. When no one thought it possible, _you_ came back to Jade and that's how I know you're going to win this weekend. It's how I know that, that monster will not win his appeal. The fighting strength and fierce loyalty that you and Jade have saved you then and it will again."

Robbie blinked as he tried to digest all the information Trina had just given him. He was slightly surprised that she knew about the appeal but given that she knew about everything else he guessed he should have expected it.

While no one in the school had a good reason to suspect a link between their joint absence other than Jade killing him, Trina knew better and not only had she not said anything but she'd helped them again today. The unwavering faith in Jade and himself was also kind of amazing.

Feeling Jade squirm in his arms as a frown formed on her face, Robbie nibbled his lip in concern. He gently brought his hand to run down the side of her face, his eyebrows furrowing when she didn't calm and only continued to whimper in her sleep. He knew this week really hadn't been good to her and he had suspected that something else had happened in the hospital that Jade had never told him but the fact that he died had never crossed his mind.

Without giving it a second thought he started humming to get the key and rhythm right before brushing a kiss to her head as he he recalled the reworded lullaby he'd come up for her just after those hellish months.

"_Hush, little Jadey, don't say a word._

_Robbie's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Robbie's gonna buy you a black diamond ring_

_And if that black diamond ring turns brass,_

_Robbie's gonna buy you a bunch of broken glass_

_And if that bunch of broken glass don't cut it,_

_Robbie's gonna buy you a dead bunny rabbit_

_And if that dead bunny rabbit gets thrown out,_

_Robbie's gonna buy you a man with gout_

_And if that man with gout gets better,_

_Robbie's gonna buy you a new knit sweater_

_And if that new knit sweater doesn't suit your figure_

_Robbie's gonna buy you a pair of shiny scissors_

_And if that pair of shiny scissors fall apart,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little Jadey in my heart._"

Trina looked on in amazement as Jade settled immediately, a content smile fluttering across her face as she buried herself further into Robbie's sweater. "Though incredibly sweet that's a kind of morbid rendition of the song… and can you even buy a man with gout?"

Robbie shrugged at her question not willing to tell her that he'd already looked it up and if you were able to pay, you could buy anything. "I don't know. Jade would definitely love it though. Maybe that could be next year's birthday present, you find a dead bunny rabbit and I'll look into finding a man with gout." He outright laughed at Trina's mortified face before making his own face look deadly serious, fighting to keep his lip from twitching. His words were monotonous as he looked Trina straight in the eye wanting to tease her a bit longer. "I'm not kidding."

Enjoying the moment of stunned silence, knowing Jade was probably going to kill him if she found out she missed it - something that he realized takes on a whole new meaning once you find out you _actually _have died - Robbie knew it was time to go.

Shifting to the front seat, he quickly buckled Jade into the passenger side and started the engine before looking back at Trina. "Well, we're going to go. You'd better go to what's left of class. Also you should know this most likely won't change the way Jade views you at all, so if you're looking to get all buddy buddy try again next year."

Trina nodded knowing Robbie was right. Besides she could have told them that she knew anytime in the last few years but she didn't want their view of her to change, just like she figured they didn't want anyone to know just how damaged they were. She knew as well as they did that the only way to keep up an image was to have everyone believe it. So with that said Trina took her exit.

Robbie looked over at Jade and smiled softly as she sleepily blinked up at him, woken by the rumble of the engine. He was surprisingly grateful that Trina had been around today to help as he wasn't sure they would have been able to get through the incident without her but that didn't mean he knew what to say to her. Feeling Jade grip his hand gave him the confidence he needed and he channelled his inner Jade.

Rolling down his window, Robbie's face went scarily blank as he called out to the other girl. "Trina, if you tell anyone-"

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." Trina quickly cut him off not ready to hear what his threat was.

Though her mother had forbidden her from returning to the hospital while Jade and Robbie were seeking care, Trina had gotten to know the two a lot better once they'd all ended up at Hollywood Arts. As such she knew while it was best to be fearful and cautious around Jade, Robbie was the one who could kill you and have no problems making it look like an accident. She still had suspicions about what really happened when her harness failed during Tori's play but was smart enough to never bring it up again.

No matter what people liked to believe, Rex was a representation of the darkest part of Robbie. Trina knew when it came down to it, Robbie was willing to embrace that darkness and wield it to his advantage and she was fine with that but when Rex controlled Robbie that's when she felt true terror because it was then that Robbie was not himself. Though the puppet's locker _looked_ more intimidating then Robbie's, she wondered if anyone else had notice the broken glass on Robbie's locker and if anyone else understood just how dangerous the boy and his locker actually was.

It scared her whenever she heard Robbie or Jade refer to their locker's as a reminder of 'happier times' but at the same time she knew - or at least she hoped - they meant it was a reminder of the day they got their freedom as opposed to a reminder of the time they were abused. That their lockers acted as a reminder of the day they discovered there were people beyond each other who were willing to help them, the day they found they weren't as powerless as they were led to believe.

As she watched the car drive away, Trina wondered if anyone would ever truly know just what and how much those two did for each other, she was sure she only knew a fraction of it herself. With the appeal set for Sunday, Trina couldn't help but hope that the judge saw that the man they had locked up all those years ago was a monster who had damaged two little children further than anyone understood and that he definitely did not deserve another chance out in the world.

- BROKEN GLASS & SCISSORS -

As lunch rolled around on Monday, it seemed the gossip of last week had died down, much to Beck's relief. The only frustrating part was that people kept sparing a glance at the floor where the scissors had been, in what appeared to be an attempt to convince themselves it was all real. He on the other hand was more than willing to let it go and pretend the whole thing never happened.

Jade slunk up to their table noticing with a small smile that the only spot available was between Robbie and Beck. Ignoring Beck's somewhat sullen face, she slipped between her boys, letting out a content sigh as she ran her hand through her hair, touching the purple streaks gratefully.

The first thing Robbie had done when they'd gotten to her place on Friday after properly patching up her hand was changing the streaks in her hair. They'd been in too much of a funk to do it earlier in the week but after her breakdown, Robbie said he couldn't take it anymore as it reminded him too much of blood.

Jade was drawn from her thoughts as Cat's soft voice reached her ears. "Hey Robbie, where's Rex?" Cat's question seemed to make the whole courtyard fall silent as they anxiously awaited the answer.

Feeling Jade's hand squeeze his thigh, Robbie knew she was giving him permission to use her as an excuse - after all it wouldn't be that far fetched to believe that Jade had cut Rex up into tiny irreversible pieces. Brushing his thumb over the soft skin of Jade's hand to relax her, Robbie smiled kindly at Cat knowing she didn't mean to cause such interest with her question but was rather genuinely concerned.

Robbie thought back to last week with a mocking laugh. His parents and the Wests had called him and Jade together on Monday night to tell them about the appeal. While Jade had gone even paler than most thought possible, he had simply pulled at Rex so hard the puppet had ripped in two, after which he threw Rex to the side and pulled Jade into a hug. Feeling the shudders running through her body and knowing she was imagining what would happen if their personal monster got out was nearly killing him but knowing that she was blaming herself for not killing him when she had the chance was not only something he never wanted her to have on her conscience but something he knew was killing her.

Those following few days he hadn't left Jade's side for more than five minutes at a time and when Wednesday rolled around and Mrs West placed a freshly stitched Rex on the coffee table, joking that they wouldn't even be able to see the stitches since they were professionally done, he'd barely spared the puppet a first glance.

That's where Rex had stayed all week long until today. He'd now officially been transferred to Robbie's closet, where he'd told his parents and Jade that the puppet - who for once did not refute that claim - was only to be taken out for performances.

Looking over at Cat, her wide eyes imploring, Robbie nodded knowing it was easiest to just answer her truthfully. Or at least present a Cat censored version of the truth. "Rex is at his new home but you'll still get to see him when he comes to perform."

Reaching for Cat's hand he patted it slightly hoping to lessen the blow. Funnily enough it appeared to work as Cat exhaled once muttering 'phooey' under her breath before returning to the adorable ditz they all worried about.

The entire courtyard looked at Robbie as if he'd lost his mind. The memory of when Rex had been murdered by Tori making a reappearance in their minds. It had only been a few months ago, so the they couldn't understand how he could possibly be functioning without the puppet now when it had been such a part of him for so long.

Their group of course also recalled the fact that Jade had nearly killed Tori twice that day and hesitantly glanced to see if she needed to be restrained again. André couldn't help but remember that she'd first attacked when Rex had to be taken to hospital - a situation which had driven Robbie to tears - and secondly when Rex made a miraculous recovery - something Jade had furiously insisted was going to cause more damage in the long run - all in all she had not been consistent in what set off her threats that day. However when he looked over at her she seemed to be looking at Robbie with pride, something none of them thought they'd ever see from her, let alone see it directed at Robbie.

"Quit staring, it's none of your business." Jade's words were muttered calmly and everyone quickly turned back to whatever they were doing, refusing to be caught in Jade's trap.

Jade never told anyone except Robbie but she didn't like the way Rex treated him - and by extension her - the names he called them both and some of the stuff he did - it just wasn't right. While she logically knew it was Robbie doing all that, she knew that it wasn't Robbie's words or actions. They were _his _words, _his _actions. Words that had been repeated so many times over those eight months that they'd become like a mantra that the two kids had used to define themselves and having Rex repeat them made Jade feel as powerless as she had when they were trapped with _him_.

So when Robbie had refused to pick up Rex this week it had given her hope. Hope that maybe _he_ didn't still have power over them. Hope that maybe this time they were completely free.

Her feelings had only amplified when they'd showed up to the appeal - in disguise of course, they wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction of knowing they actually came - and watched as he was rejected and once again sentenced to life in prison. Sitting next to Robbie with her hand clasped in his, Jade had finally smiled at the fact that she had not killed_ him_. It was then that she'd realized Robbie was right - though he always was - when he'd told her death was a mercy that monster didn't deserve.

So as she'd watched the closet door close on Rex this morning, Jade had breathed a sigh of relief, feeling as if Robbie had just closed the door on the monster who had been haunting them for over eight years and now it was time to really take their lives back.

Beck listened as the whispers around them increased tenfold at Robbie's revelation. Groaning in frustration at the resuscitation of the rumor mill he placed his head in his hands, missing Trina's approach and small half nod Jade threw her way. However when he felt Jade straighten up beside him and her casual 'no one likes you' was thrown out without a second thought breathed a sigh of pure relief for the first time since last Tuesday as he realized everything might be okay.

Trina shook her head in amusement as she weaseled her way onto the table ignoring Jade's glare. She could see the laughter in Robbie's eyes and simply rolled her own in response. There was a lightness in Jade and Robbie that she had never seen before and wondered if the only reason she caught it was because she knew the truth - no one else seemed to notice the slight shift because there was no way they'd be acting this calm if they had. Either way it made it feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, a weight that had been there for eight years and she realized they were all finally free of that hellish nightmare.

So not caring what anyone else thought or the danger she was putting herself in with both Robbie and Jade, Trina shot them both a small smile before fishing out her salad.

She watched as André who was currently sitting on the other side of Tori, quietly ask the younger Vega if Robbie was ever going to apologize for his black eye and couldn't help the snort that left her. Turning to the musical boy, Trina cleared her throat quietly gaining André's attention. "Just be grateful the puppet isn't here to mock you about it."

Jade couldn't help but chuckle at the way Trina managed to make the two nosiest members of their group drop the issue with just one sentence. With a small smirk on her face, that caused Robbie to nudge her in the ribs warningly even though he certainly knew she was going to ignore him anyway, a plan formed in her mind. Keeping her eyes trained on her coffee, Jade threw and distorted her voice watching as everyone turned around wanting to find who it was that had thanked Trina and why.

The only one who wasn't fooled was the recipient who turned to Jade, her eyes wide as she realized Jade West had apologized to her. The very fact stunning her to the core. Seeing Robbie's eyes darken at her lack of a response, Trina quickly nodded in acceptance not wanting to anger either of the two.

Trina wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the mysterious relationship that was Robbie and Jade but she was incredibly grateful to be one of the few privy to it anyway. The duo had been through so much already that if they wanted things to return to the way they were, Trina wasn't going to stand in their way. In fact she was fine to return to what she'd been doing for the past eight years and silently observe the couple that gave her strength to believe that if she wanted anything bad enough she could get it.

**A/N and well that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't really find a way to end it so I hope it's not too sudden and that you got some of the answers you sought. In response to some of the questions about pairing all I know for sure is that it's a Rade friendship. For all other pairings feel free to pair whatever works to give you some closure or hope :) ~ Gabz**


End file.
